


Love, M

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Boarding School, Death, Depression, Friendship, Gen, Geprge the dog, Hurt/Comfort, Journalism, Kidnapping, Letters, Letters get scares, M/M, Mycroft finally gets home, Mycroft running away, Mycroft travels the world, Ship, Sickness, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Mycroft decided that he had enough of the boarding school so he sneaks out one night. Since his uncle not willing to help, he decides to take his life to his hands, getting on the first ship that is leaving the country, starting his years long wondering around the world. During that time his family knows nothing about him, but he writes to Greg regularly, updating his friend on his adventures.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate it here.”  
“Who doesn’t?”  
“Running away?”  
“Mycroft, you know that you can’t. Where would you go? Home? They just send you back.”  
“I don’t know, anywhere. I hate my parents for this.”  
“This is the best boarding school in the country.”  
“It’s a prison.” he snorted.  
“Everyone is delighted by your results.”  
“It’s nothing; I was always clever.”  
“I know that. Think of the prospects you’d have once getting out of here.”  
“Getting out of here! I won’t be that lucky.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I’ll die first.” he sighed.  
“Don’t say that.”  
“They go too far once or I finish it myself.”  
“Mycroft…”  
“I made up my mind Gregory.”  
“Try to hide, pretend...do everything to survive.”  
“I try, but it doesn’t work.” Mycroft leaned to him.   
“I’ll do everything to protect you.”  
“Don’t destroy your life because of me, it doesn’t worth it.”  
“So you are leaving your friend in hell?”  
“You have no problem with anyone, you are well behaved, study well. You’ll be fine, even better that I won’t be around. They already started to pick on you…this will be better for you.”  
“It won’t be the same without you, I’d be lonely.”  
“You have other friends.”  
“But I like you the most; I can talk to you about things others have no idea about.”  
“I’m sorry, but if you really my friend let me go.”  
“Do what you feel is best for you.” he sighed.  
“Thank you.” 

“Thank you Gregory, for everything.” Mycroft hugged him. “I write to you once I can.”  
“Please.”  
“I’m going to miss you so much.” he smiled, Greg chuckled. “The first person in my life I can really call friend.” he smiled.  
“Be safe My.”  
“You too. You know nothing about me.”  
“I do.”  
“I meant about my disappearing.”  
“I know.” he smiled and hugged Mycroft not wanting to let him go. “I already miss you.”  
“See you Gregory.” he smiled and climbed out of the window. Mycroft walked all night long, so he could get far away from the school. He reached the next village still in the dark and located the phone booth.  
“Uncle Rudy!”  
“Mycroft?”  
“I need your help.”  
“What happened?”  
“I’m not staying in that school, please.”  
“Where are you now?”  
“I left.”  
“Go to the closest police station and I call me from there, I get you collected.”  
“I’m not going back there.”  
“You are Mycroft! Go there and I’m not telling it to your parents.” Mycroft put down the phone.  
“Not helping.” he sighed. “Why would I hope different.” he started to walk to get out of the village before anyone finds him. 

 

Greg got home after a long year; finally happy to spend the summer home.  
“I almost forget, you have a few letters my dear.” his mother gave him the letters.  
“Thanks.” he read the sender, having no idea who it was. He went up to his room and opened the first one, he read the first word and knew immediately; Mycroft; he smiled.

‘Gregory  
I decided to send the letter to your home address, I don’t want anyone else to read them.  
I’m fine for now. I called my uncle, I hoped he will help me, I always thought he was on my side, but no. He wanted to get me back, so I decided to leave the country.  
Right now I’m in Argentina I don’t know where I’ll go next. I get ashore sat down and immediately wrote this letter to you, I really hope you get it. I hitchhiked and then got on a ship as a stowaway, I didn’t know where it went nor did I care about it. It was the first leaving the country so I left with it. They found me, because I got really really sea sick. Really, I vomited so much I was nothing more than a whimpering mess. At first I didn’t even realise that they found me. Once I got better I realised that I was caught. So after that I worked on the ship as a deck hand. I started with cleaning, helped out in the kitchen, I learned a lot during it. I learned two new languages, Spanish and Portuguese. I know how to operate a ship, I know about the engines and orientation by the stars, how to read a map properly, calculates direction, predict weather changes and lot more. I liked living on the ship, at first I was really scared of everyone. In the middle of nothing with strange men, but the captain told me I have nothing to be scared of, he told me if anyone tries anything with me, just go to him. That helped and after that I got friendly with them, we talked, they looked at me like one of them. It was strange not being the outcast but rather someone who belongs there. We lived through an enormous storm, I thought we won’t make it; but everyone knew what to do, the captain was experienced so we got through it, obviously. I really liked sitting in the front of the ship at night watching the stars, listening to the waves, it was really something. Everyone was so pleased with my work that the captain didn’t give me up when we docked. He offered me a spot among them, but I want to see the word first. He said his offer stands whenever I find myself in the need of a job.  
I know you must be worried but I’m fine, promise. It’s dangerous I know, on my own at this age. I could get killed, kidnapped, whatever…but I want to be on my own. One time the captain asked why I ran away and I had to think. I mean, yes my life was a never ending torment, but not like I’m the only one. One shouldn’t run away just because of that. I couldn’t answer his question; I know I want to see the world, but I’m not sure why…Most likely I ran because I’m ashamed. I can’t even get through school, I don’t want my parents to think of me as a failure, a cry baby, disappointment. I knew if I got home I’d be put back to that school or somewhere else I can not get out. I don’t want that, I can’t be closed in. I will go home one day, promise; but for now I want to see the word, get experience in life.  
I want to ask you not to tell about my letters or my location to anyone. Please, I will write to you regularly, updating you about my well being and what happens to me. I hope you don’t mind, you are my friend, the only one I could ever call my friend. I miss you, I actually can’t sleep well without your snores…I know it sounds strange, but that is the truth. I miss you, be careful.  
Love  
M’

 

Greg shook his head with disbelief and reached for the next letter.

‘Gregory  
I hope this letter reaches you, I had to give it to a local boy who took it to his father who then if I’m lucky took it into the city and posted it. I’m currently working in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. I’m writing now on the top of a tree under the stars...It is really beautiful here, the stars the moon, the night sounds. It can be scary sometimes, but also beautiful. I wish I could draw, so I can show it to you. I wish you could be here with me. I really miss talking to you. Yes, I know it is dangerous but I’m fine, promise. It’s really warm and humid here, it was hard getting used to it, but now I acclimated. I had problems with breathing, sweating out everything I drunk, I thought I’ll pass out; but I got used to this too. I work with a research team now, doing everything they need, cooking, setting up camp, carrying stuff. You would be surprised how much my body changed. I lost tons of weight at first due to not having anything to eat and then work made me develop muscles. Yes I have muscles! Carrying stuff just makes it better. After a while they discovered that I can speak lots of languages, my writing is nice so since that I’m the secretary to the head of the expedition. It is really fun, they are looking for birds, I’m not allowed to say more about it, sorry. They take good care of me, I got a tons of shots when he realised I didn’t have any, I’m paid well, I have fun.   
So far nothing happened to me, I fell a few times, but I could do that at home too. I learned lots of different dialects and some local tribal languages. People at first look at me strangely; pale, red hair, blue eyes; a spectacle most of the time. But when they learn that I talk their language and I’m familiar with the customs the mood totally changes. They are really welcoming and helpful. It’s good that I learn so easily. I honestly think I learned more during these two months than in school during my whole life.  
I hope you are well, no one picked you as a victim. I write to you soon, I hope you don’t mind me writing, not that you have a say so in it, because I’m going to continue writing to you.  
Love  
M’

“Well I hope you will Mycroft, I really hope.” he picked up the third and the last letter, it arrived the very day he got home.

‘Gregory  
I’m alive, thankfully. It was a close call but the doctors managed to bring me back to life. I’m still in hospital, but now I’m strong enough to write to you. No one is really sure what I got but one morning I woke up with a terrible headache. I didn’t complain, just went on with the day. We were working which needed silence not to scare the birds off, but I passed out breaking something scaring them away. Once I came around I was yelled at so loudly it scared away every living thing. Of course I got fired and sent on my way. I barely managed to get to the closest village, I had headache, my vision blurred, I had a high fever, vomiting in the end it was bloody. I collapsed on the street, someone decided to take me to the hospital and they brought me back to life. Or they rather think god did, as you know I’m not religious so I think the medicine was it, but never mind; I’m alive. I’m not sure what am I going to do now, but as it turns out the place is run by the church, they have an orphanage and I heard them talking about me ending up there. I still look younger then I’m, so they think I need their help; but I don’t. I’m not going to stay, as soon as I’m well enough to walk I’m leaving. Not sure where but no way I’m going to stay in this place. Not that I’m ungrateful but I don’t want to be caged as you know I don’t like being forced into boundaries.  
Sorry this letter is short, but I’m already tired. Not much happened, other than me vomiting and hallucinating and screaming and throwing from one side to the other.  
I hope next time I can write better things to you.  
Love  
M’

“God lord Mycroft, how am I going to get through this, not knowing where you are, what you do. My, My, My; my idiot, lovely, brave friend.” he sighed and reread the letters. He got up and looked for something he could keep them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg got the next letter just a day before he was supposed to get back to school.  
‘Gregory  
I’m happy to inform you that I’m fine, two weeks after I sent my last letter I left the village on a stolen horse. I know, I know you shan’t steal, but I had no other choice. I left in the middle of the night and if I’d had to walk my journey would end really soon. I packed up the little I had, collected food from the kitchen and rode out. I never before rode a horse, it was funny and scary at the same time. Thankfully I saw how it is done so I had something to start on. I know I could fell and break my neck, but we get along pretty well. He is clever and listens to me, always finding the right way to take me down the hills. He kind of likes me, I think. Most likely due to the fact that I don’t beat him, so we can say that I rescued him, in a way. I named him George. So George and I started our long journey.  
Once we got far enough, I picked a town and started to work in a bakery. I have to get up insanely early, but I can eat the burned or the remained in the end of the day. Not the best thing now, I need to get back my strength and eating once a day not helping, but at least I have something. What is not easy is getting George fed, I pay a man in town to look after him. I’m fine sleeping behind the bakery, yes I sleep on the street; but I made sure that no one would want to hurt me. I learned to fight on the ship so I can protect myself. I’m also skilled with a knife, so I’m safe; promise. It would be useful in school, protecting myself from the others; but never mind that. So I sleep behind the shop and clean up in the train stations lavatory, not ideal but better than nothing. I only stay here till I collect enough money then I’m leaving the country. Not sure which direction I’ll go, I thought about going to America, sounds interesting, there is much to see there. I could be anything there, or that is everyone says whenever I mention it. The promise land. I thought about going with a ship, but what would I do with George, I like him, he likes me; I don’t want to part from him. So most likely we’ll rode up, it’ll take longer, but it will be fun. Seeing more, learning more, meeting more people. I was never a big fan of people, but now I’m forced to talk to them in order to survive. There are a lot wise, funny, interesting, friendly, kind people all around the world. I heard stories that seem unreal, I laughed so hard that I fell off the chair, I cried, got inspired by them.  
I miss you and my brother. I would love to talk to him, hold him in my arms…maybe one day I can. I hope he doesn’t end up in the same school as us, he would never survive there. He is too wild for that, he is a free spirit, mischievous, funny, adorable little devil. God how I miss him. I’m sure mummy told him that I’m the black sheep of the family, that I’m bad, that he should forget about me. Most likely all the pictures got taken off, my room emptied or turned into a guest room. I’m really scared he’ll forget about me, it happened before with our sister. Yes we had a sister one year younger then Sherlock, she died in the fire that consumed the ancient family home. What if he’ll forget about me by the time I get home? I don’t want that…I know you think I could write to him, but I can’t. As soon as they get wind that I’m alive my uncle would use his connections and resources to find me and get me home, where I’d be…I don’t even want to think about that.  
Well I better sleep now, write to you soon Gregory.  
Love  
M’

 

“Any letter mum?” these were Greg’s first words when he got home for Christmas.  
“One. Who is writing to you?”  
“My friend, he is travelling with his father who is a diplomat. We were classmate.”  
“Good for you.” she smiled and gave him the letters. Greg ran up to his room to read them. He opened the first one with shaking hands.

‘Gregory  
As I wrote before I started my journey up to the states. It’s a long, dangerous but beautiful road. I rode for days and days, my bottom hurt like hell, I was crying when I woke up and thought about the day I have to spend in the saddle again. In order to get food and money, I worked in farms, I learned to build houses, even roads. I had a smaller accident in a built site so I had to sell George to have money for a doctor. But I made sure that he got to a good place, I was a bit lonely but then I got on a ship and sailed up to the states. It was much quicker that way, no more accidents.   
Once I got to the states. I started to work in an office as a running boy or I’m not even sure what to call it. I have to run errands, make coffee, go and fetch things, write, translate; whatever is needed. They are in the film business, I know exciting. Lots of people jealous of me, but I got in. I had to fight for it, not literally; I just talked better than the others, I was a bit more persistent and got the job. I work from sunrise till midnight, but I’m young, I can manage. And I kind of like it, the work is divers and interesting, hectic at times; and safe! Yes it is safe, promise, I only have to be aware of the cars as I run around the city. I meet a lot of new people, I got to see how movies are made, all that is needed for it to look real and effortless. I meet film stars; which brings me to a person I met. His name is Anthony, he is studying to be a cameraman. We met due to an accident, I was running as always and made him fell, I couldn’t stop but later when I had time I went to find him to apologise. He told me I can make up for it by buying coffee for him. I said yes, but I was terrified. I kept it a secret even from you, because I didn’t want to risk anyone in school getting wind of it; but I’m gay. I don’t know if I’d ever tell it to you, I’m scared what’d you think of me. But you are not here to look at me that way or push me away so I can write it down. I took Anthony out for coffee; he is really really good looking, which in the beginning made me speechless. You know that is a rare thing to happen to me. But after a while I warmed up and we ended up talking so late that we had dinner together. Which after he invited me over to his place. I didn’t know what to expect, we went to his room he must have seen in my expression that something was up, because he smiled at me, pushed me to the chair and sat down in a safe distance. He told me not to worry, he only invited me here so we can talk honestly, nothing more. He told me me that he finds me interesting and gorgeous and he wishes to get to know me better. He felt like I was interested too, so he risked telling me this. I told him the same so we decided to go for it…I mean dating. I like talking to him, I missed talking, really talking to someone and with him I can. We see each due to work almost every day, we have lunch together when we can. No one suspects anything, we are friends…that they can see. I’m still scared to be honest, the news are full with death of people who are different in a way. I told Anthony that no way that I’m telling it to anyone and he understood. It is safer for now, once the world changes we can live like everyone else.  
I did something else. I got myself false papers; cost a fortune, but totally worth it. I did it so I can go to school. I decided to keep my name, risky but I couldn’t find one that I’d love living with, I think my uncle wouldn’t look for me here...I rather hope. I know it’s a stupid move, but if I decide to use my original papers my diploma would still have my name on it. I quickly graduated from high school and I start university really soon. I know I’m young, but as you know I’m really clever. I’m not entirely sure what to study, but I’ll figure. After Anthony found out that I was living in the streets, he ordered me to move to them. Literally ordered, he waited for me to finish and dragged me to his flat. I couldn’t pay the rent since I put everything aside for the papers. I live with him and his two other roommate, all students, working. We get along pretty well, they became my friends. No one hurts me, no one picks on me just because I’m younger or the way I look or that I don’t drink. They are nice, making me feel home, making me miss you even more. I hope you are really well and you are having as much fun or even more than me.  
I write soon.  
Best wishes.  
Love  
M’

“Well, well, well.” Greg laughed. “Not that I’m surprised. I can start looking for a wedding gift.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the summer one letter waited for Greg; there was a picture, it was Mycroft and three others in front of a small Christmas tree.

‘Gregory  
Merry Christmas and a happy New year. This is our Christmas card, the guys needed one to send home since they can’t leave work, so we made this. I thought I send it to you so you can see that I’m fine and well. I’m still pale, didn’t lose much muscle, thin, but promise I’m well fed. Jane makes sure that I eat, that I take lunch with me every day and Anthony makes sure that I actually eat it.  
I’m studying to be a journalist, I like the movie industry but don’t love it. With journalism I can unveil things, make changes, open people eyes…really exciting, I really like it. My writing teacher says that I have a good style, but sometimes I have to tone down, because it would be too hard for people to understand. My wording is too high for them; you told me several times that I use posh words, well now I have to refrain from a few. People are really stupid, here even more; I’m sorry to say this, but this is the truth. I rarely meet anyone I can really talk to. The others in my course are too occupied with themselves, just like our lovely classmates back home. So I keep my distance from them, I don’t lose much with it.  
Anthony and I are still together. Sorry to write about this, but I never slept with anyone and you are not here to talk about these kinds of things. I wish I could talk to you, I had several questions and fears. I was nervous about it, he felt it too and one day asked me what was wrong with me. My anxiety got to the point where I jumped out of bed when he got too close to me in his sleep. So I told him, although I was really embarrassed. He told me there is nothing to be embarrassed or scared of, he won’t force me to do anything, no one is in a hurry; so he managed to calm me down. Not by sleeping with me, it took more time for me to get intimate with him; but we did. Sorry for writing about this.  
I still work in the office, although I run less. I translate, correct spellings, arrange castings, making sure we can shoot at a location, securing the place…It is still lots of work add to that school where I go during the evenings and the weekends. I think I’ll have to give my job up to concentrate on writing, also I should start looking for a paper which would take me. I have high hopes, Anthony tries to bring me back to the ground before I fell and hurt myself. Not succeeded yet, stubborn as always, still think I can conquer the world…According Anthony. I just want to work somewhere and change…well he is right. Damn, this won’t end well I think. This is good writing it down at least it makes me think, make me realise where I went wrong.  
The others on the picture are Jane and Thomas, they are dancers. Jane does ballet and Thomas some modern dance. They stayed too since the company she dances in works during the holidays too and Thomas not one for parting from her. She got us tickets so we went to see the Nutcracker, it was enjoyable; not really my thing to be honest. But do not tell that to her. The only problem is that now we’ll have to go again…I’ll manage, like always. We seen Thomas once, that was really strange, I had no idea what was it about, but the crowd seemed to like it. So I liked it too, at home I asked Anthony if he has any idea what we just saw, he had no idea either, but warned me never to tell it to them. Not that I was planning to.  
I never had a Christmas like this, we cooked together, yes I learned to cook. I’m pretty decent in it, I learned baking in the bakery I worked, I decorate cakes really well. I have the patience for it and steady hands. We decorated the flat, we played games, laughed…I really had fun. At one point it was too much for me so I sneaked out for a walk, I walked for a while, cried, smoked. I know I only smoke when I stressed which these days happen often unfortunately. I try to quit, I really try…maybe next year. Anthony managed to find me and got everything out of me. Before I told him that I’m orphaned and I moved to the stated after I lost everyone. But sitting there I told him the whole story, how I ran away. He wasn’t mad for keeping it a secret; he was really supportive and understanding. I still couldn’t give a reason why I run away, these days I rather don’t think about that. I’m more concentrated on my future and the life I set up for myself here. Antony sends his regards; yes I told him about my best friend too. He told me to write to you that he is really grateful for you looking after me.  
I’m terribly in love with him, I’m like a teenager; yes I know I’m one, but like a normal one, always smiling around him, wanting to spend more time with him. Not wanting to let go of his hand or get out of the bed in the morning because that means that I won’t see him for hours. No I’m not like a puppy, I have my dignity.  
Mentioning of puppies, I got one. We could never have one because dad is allergic. Sherlock always wanted a dog and I pretended that I hate the idea so he’ll accept it more easily. But secretly I wanted one too, more than anything. And I got one! I mentioned it once to Anthony and he remembered. He is gorgeous, I named him George; he is a corgi. I have no idea how Anthony got one but he’s not willing to tell me. He only said a royal dog to the British boy, but where and how exactly he got him, nothing...and I can’t even deduce it. It’s not easy to deduce him, I look at him and only see his lovely eyes and then my thought are derailed. George also has beautiful eyes and soft fur, big ears, adorable little tail. We are lucky that we can keep one in the flat. Jane’s cat hates him, he doesn’t hurt her thankfully, so I hope they’ll get along well. He is so adorable, trying to follow her around the flat but he couldn’t climb anything, he is so small. You should see him when he falls back and then he tries again and again and again, not one for giving up.  
My address isn’t real, there is no point in trying to write back to me. I wish you all the best for the New Year. Hope you and your family is in good health.  
This is the worst, not knowing how are you, what are you up to. I’m sure you’d have lot to tell me, I hope mostly good things.  
Love.  
M.’

Greg went to fetch the binder he kept Mycroft’s letter in and looked at the map where he coloured the countries he visited.  
“God how I envy you Mycroft.”

Before the summer ended another letter arrived.

‘Gregory  
Really sorry for the lack of letters, I finished school quickly, I quit my office job in order to do so. They tried to keep me, offered a lot to stay but I had no other choice. Unfortunately I got stuck. I couldn’t get a job at a journal because there were problems with my papers. Well they are fake, there bound to be some problem with them. Yes you can say; I told you so. I fell and fell really hard. We sat down and talked things over with Anthony and I left the country to move to Canada. He stayed behind to finish school, but promised to come after me. He has one more year; I’m really hopeful but also scared to lose him. It was not as easy to get in but being British, this time I used my original papers and having a diploma helped. I had to lie, I lot…I rather don’t go into details. But I got settled, travelled around a bit till I find the right place. Canada is really beautiful, the people are so nice and friendly. I got a job really quickly at a regional paper. They also helped me with finding an affordable flat. For now I write about small things, few bigger ones. They like my style most of the time, but thankfully everyone is willing to give me advice, teach me things. I can say that I’m really friends with my colleagues, only after a short time; they support me, I learn from them a lot. Anyways I’m young, I’m not in a hurry, I think this will be a really good experience. This is what they say too. I’m young and eager but they try to slow me down. I’m in the office before anyone and still there after everyone left. So I my editor decided that she’ll be take me to work and back home to ensure that I rest enough. But she doesn’t know that I work from home. I know, I know; but I don’t like sitting around and do nothing; that’s not me. I need to be occupied, I need it. I like it, sometimes it’s research or a little detective work. I understand why you want to be one now, I really do.  
George loves it here, I take him hiking with me, he can’t walk much because I have to look out for his hips, that is what the vet said. Not that George listens to him, he is running up and down in the flat and in the park like a maniac. I take him out three times when I work and more when I’m not, so he can’t complain. I have a bag in which I can carry him around after he gets tired, it was easy to train him to sit in it. Sometimes he starts with sitting in it, not wanting to take a step. Strange creature.  
We hike lot, the air is so clear, the view is magnificent; so I also got into photography. I send you a few photos; also I have a picture of George and me. Of course I have allergies, I sneeze all the time scaring George with it. He always looks at me so angrily after it. It also makes my work harder, people don’t like when I interrupt them with the sneezing. They gave me some stuff for it but not really working. I just have to suffer and get used to it.  
This is my life now, work, learning, hiking, sneezing, hoping Anthony will move to me once he finished. I miss him, we talk a lot but it’s not the same; I hope our relationship will survive the year. I don’t want to lose him too, I really don’t.  
Love.  
M.’


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas came really slowly this time, it was Greg’s last year before university and the end of the year couldn’t come quick enough. He was happy to find three letters waiting for him when he got home.

‘Gregory  
Everything is all right, it’s never been this good to be honest.  
I’m still working at the journal, people started to like my writings; they wrote in to the editorial asking for more from me, so I got more interesting stories. A few of my writings ended up in nationwide journals already, I already go offers from big papers, but I want to get confident in what I do, I want more experience and this regional journal can give me that.  
Winter arrived finally, it came really soon here, surprisingly early. For me I mean. I was in a bit of panic seeing the tremendous amount of snow when I woke up and I wasn’t prepared. I say finally because it put an end to my sneezing. There is lots of snow, I mean it. Walls on the side of the roads, snow where ever you look. My friends tried to get me to go skiing with them, I tried and they had to take me home. I was clinging to a tree, shaking. They told me I could and should try again but I thanked them kindly and stayed home after it. I rather stay in the warm, snuggled up with a blanket, warm coffee or hot chocolate and a good book, George snoring in my lap. Just last week a big storm came and we got cut off from the rest of the world. Really exciting! I know why would anyone find it exciting…well I’m crazy! I was waiting for a murder to occur so I can solve it, something to use my brain, but nothing happened; not counting a few days without electricity. I had to be careful so George won’t set fire to the flat as he kept franticly running up and down because I couldn’t take him outside. It was really really cold and he would simply sink in the snow. It was better this way for the both of us.  
Anthony came up to see me.. We went away for a few days to rest, we were having lunch when I spotted my parents, they were here! Not Sherlock, only them. I quickly hid behind Anthony so they won’t see me. I couldn’t face them, I wouldn’t be able to bare the looks of disappointment they’d give me. I abandoned them, I ran away, I acted like an irresponsible, ungrateful, stupid boy. So I rather don’t want to get in front of their eyes. It put an end to our vacation. Only George was happy that we got home. It took me a long time to get over it, I had to take time off from work because I couldn’t even write. Going out and talking to people was out of question since I was crying constantly. Anthony called home sick to stay and make sure that I’m okay.  
I got back to normal and back to work. I get more and more recognition for my writing. I use a fake name of course so no one can find out who I am, I’m sure you would find me. Someone wanted to make a report with me, but my boss helped and didn’t give out my identity, I’m really grateful to her; for everything. It’s better this way, making me more mysterious, more interesting; getting more readers for the journal.  
Anthony is moving in the summer, he just needs to find a job first. I told him I don’t want him to come here only because of me. So again he had to talk to me for hours and tell me that he loves me so much that he wants to be with me, really wants to. I hope you have someone in your life, I hope you are not alone and loved.  
Forgot to say I managed to buy a small flat, I quickly learned to put money aside, to live with the minimum and finally got a place of my own, well I hopefully ours really soon. It’s in the outskirt of the town, our next door neighbours are wolves, bears and a moose. I see him every day on my way to work. George likes to bark at him from the balcony, he is safe we are on the top floor, no one can harm his majesty here. I sometimes call him majesty. He likes to just lay around, be stubborn and expect me to wait on him like a servant. I love him so much.   
Take care.  
M.’

‘Dear Gregory  
It’s me Anthony this time and the reason isn’t happy. Mycroft was working and when he works he disappears for days sometimes for weeks running after a story. So I thought nothing of his disappearance this time. At the first time of course I alerted the police; everyone and they brought home a very angry Mycroft. He was angry because he couldn’t finish his story, the police scared away his source and it was over. He is really adorable when he was angry, although we only talked on the phone I could see him in front of him. But I got off topic. Mycroft is missing, it’s been a month. He’s never been away this long, he always called or if he forgot at least answered his phone or wrote to me; but this time nothing. I came up and talked with his editor and together we went to the police. They said they try, but still nothing. I just wanted to let you know that we might have lost him. I’m sure if we find him he’ll be angry at me for writing to you, for making you worry, but I had to. Although I never met you and Mycroft knows nothing new about you, I feel like I slowly got to know you too. He mentions you a lot, keeping you in a high place in his heart.   
I write to you or hopefully rather Mycroft will.  
I hope next time we can send you better news.  
Anthony.’  
The letter was shaking in Greg’s hand, he quickly opened the next on.

‘Gregory  
Yes, I’m alive. Anthony scared you unnecessarily.  
Anthony told me that he wrote to you, so I immediately requested paper and pen to write that I’m alive. I can’t really say that I’m fine, but with time I’ll get back to my old self.   
I was working on a story, mobsters in Canada, not much to go on, or I thought at first. I managed to unearth a lot, I mean it. Things I can not write down. So when I found out too much they kidnapped me and tortured me. They wanted to kill me in the end, but thankfully they found me in time, just in time. Anthony managed to decode my notes with my editor, they gave it to the police and they found me. I was really grateful, still not discouraged; not at all. They found my findings useful and with them managed to collect quiet few members, bringing down networks, freeing girls, children. So I did something useful after all, getting tortured was a price worth paying for it. I know I’m mental, everyone tells me that. I’m not going to go into details what they did to me there, but I’ll need lots of time and physiotherapy to get back on my feet.  
One good thing happened, Anthony moved up to me; he finishes school here and also found a job so he’s staying.   
I’m tired, sorry; I have to finish my letter now.  
M’  
Greg dropped to the bed with a deep sigh. “Good lord My.” he read the last letter again and again. “You are alive, you are alive…kidnapped by the mob.” he laughed and his tears fell at the same time; he couldn’t do other.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg finished his school he was too occupied with applying to university and everything it came with to realise that he got a letter.  
“Aren’t you reading it?”  
“What?”  
“Your friend wrote to you, you always read them immediately.”  
“When?” he took it out of her hand and ran up to his room and ripped it open. Sorry My.” he whispered.

‘Gregory  
I hate laying around all day long. I can’t go back to work, they don’t allow me, so I wonder around the hospital, practicing walking again; yes I have to practice it. My legs were in terrible shape, they told me I’m lucky that I can walk. I started to interview the people staying in the hospital. I found a medicine thief, I helped an old lady to pass in peace. No, I did not kill her; I just visited her, talked with her; she was lonely, her family didn’t visit her. There is not much to do. I begged them to let me go home, but everyone knows that I wouldn’t be able to stay in bed at home. So I’m forced to stay. Anthony visits me every day, we talk, play games, he lectures me on being careful. I was careful, honestly, but they were more experienced in this field, so they got the better of me. I read a lot, I will myself to do it slowly because I’d run out of books really quickly. I solved all the puzzles I could get my hands on, I learned five new languages. I’m really bored. After weeks I managed to get my camera back from the police so now I can take pictures here. I showed them to my editor and now I have an exhibition coming up, not that I can go to it…or they are still thinking about it to have it in the hospital, they liked them too. I hope I can go. I was so bored that I started to write a book too. Kind of about my life, the things I saw, lived through; I only write it for myself and Anthony and you of course. You know a lot already, but it has more details in it. I send it to you once I’m satisfied with the result.  
The nurses hate me; they say I whine too much. I don’t whine, I just want to get out of here, I just want to go home. I want to see George. Anthony once sneaked him in, in his backpack. He couldn’t stay long because he was too excited to see me and draw the attention of the nurses, so they ran. It was funny, his ears sticking out of the bag jumping up and down on Anthony’s back. I took a picture of them, I send it to you.  
I was thinking a lot about Sherlock while I was there. I wanted to see him, I really wanted to say goodbye, apologise before I got killed. I also wanted to thank you for being there for me during one of the worse period of my life. I’m still not going home, not that I would be allowed to fly any time soon.   
Most likely I’ll be working on boring articles, like triplets born in the local hospital, grandma Eugene got hundred years old, ect…I’m not scared to go back and work, I want to do something with my life, I’m not after a Pulitzer, I just want to do something meaningful.   
I hope everything is fine with you. You must be out of that hell hole by now, thankfully. But I’m sure you survived; I wasn’t there so you didn’t need to look after me, you didn’t need to protect me, you could get new friends, be the middle of the society. Are you still planning to be a detective? We are doing the same, almost. I do it on the unofficial way and you the other way around, but still. We still help people, we changes lives, making a difference. I was really thinking about stopping to write to you, but Anthony said that it’s just the depression talking. They say I got depressed, I’m not sure it’s that. It’s rather being closed in having all this time to think. I told them I’ll be fine once they let me go home. I hope they do.  
So for now I’ll continue to write to you. Good luck with university, be really really safe. I don’t want to read about a young officer getting killed during work. Please promise me Gregory.  
Love  
M’

“I hope you don’t stop writing to me, I’d go and hunt you down My. I know where you live at least the region.” Greg read the end of the letter again. “I find you, you know I’m not stupid. Please.”


	6. Chapter 6

Greg didn’t get another letter for a long time, making him worried and sad at the same time. 

‘Gregory  
Sorry for the long silence. It turns out they were right, I was depressed. They let me home and things got even worse, Anthony was working a lot and by the time he realised it, I got really low. He got home one day and George was barking loudly, I was again in bed. I didn’t even get up to feed him or give him water or to take him out. He was sitting next to me on the bed, somehow he managed to get up and he kept barking and barking. I wasn’t opening my eyes or moving so Anthony called an ambulance. They couldn’t wake me either so I was started on meds and after a while got better enough to talk. So back to the hospital, meds, talking, group therapy, art therapy whatever you can imagine and now I’m better. Still on the meds, still talking to a therapist weekly, but I could go home and get back to work at least. I decided not to give up writing to you. I love doing it, I got addicted to it we might say. I have no idea what you feel about it, I hope you read it if not then I’m just writing to myself as a therapeutic thought processing. Either way I’m continuing it.  
Work is fine, I write local news for now. No one really wants to let me travel alone yet. It’s fine for now, I still feel a bit tired, so I’m happy that I can stay. I can get home early and play with George, he’s more than happy that I’m back and that I don’t forget to feed him. I’m really ashamed that I got so low; he doesn’t deserve to be neglected. I’m not a good owner. Anthony told me I am, that no other dog has it better than George and that I couldn’t help it; but I still neglected him. He is just an innocent little creature, who needs looking after and loving and I failed. I failed in everything. I left my brother alone, I neglected George and put Anthony through all of this. I’m just a problem to everyone. Anthony calls me every hour to make sure that I’m still alive; he is really scared and this is my fault, all my fault. I told him to leave me because I only destroy his life. He could stay home, close to his family and friends with the same studio he worked before; not here in a local television, living with me, always worrying.  
Nothing else happened.  
Love  
M.’

 

“Morning.”  
“Mycroft, told you not to come in so soon.”  
“Please, I need this.”  
“Like last time. You said you were fine…”  
“They let me come back!”  
“I know, I know; but then you ended up back there again.”  
“Please, I need something…I’m okay now. They changed my meds, I’m fine; please, please, please, please...”  
“Fine.” she sighed. “I have my eyes on you.”  
“Thank you.” he smiled. “Nothing will happen this time, promise.”  
“I hope you will get better now. There is something for you…it caught my attention, it was different than the others. It came from your homeland and on the envelope it said to tell you one word, Gregory….”  
“Where is it?” Mycroft turned pale.  
“Here you go.” it came just before he sent his last letter to Greg and ended up in the hospital again; he immediately opened it.

‘Mycroft  
Don’t worry, this is the only letter I send to you, I hope I was right and it gets to you. I respect your decision, no worries. I just wanted to ask you not to stop writing to me. Please, please, please; please.  
I’m so glad that you are getting better and I couldn’t agree more with them you seem off. I suggest you listen to them and let them help you. I’m worried about you My.  
I’m fine, survived school as you guessed. I really missed you, there was no one to talk to. I got into enough trouble on my own too; told you it wasn’t your fault. I spent quite a few nights on the corridor; I still can’t understand why he likes this punishment so much. A lot happened which I’d loved to talk to you about. You helped me so much, you see everything so clearly, but you weren’t here to help me. I really miss you Mycroft.  
Please listen to Anthony and be careful, I don’t want to get a letter telling me that you died or read that the acclaimed journalist’s body got fished out of the river.  
I’m fine, promise, starting uni in September. I got in! There were more steps then I imagined, but I made it. So my plans didn’t change and I promise I’ll do my best to stay alive.  
I checked on your family just from the distance, they are fine. The police gave up on you, you are dead, but your family didn’t hold a funeral. Some families do that, empty coffin to the ground; not yours. I don’t know if they still hope that you are alive and well. I know you will not write to them, I’m not going to pressure you to do so. Your brother grew a lot, he was sent to the same school and got expelled on week one so now he goes to the local school. Most likely better for him, he is still very curious not being able to control his mouth. He tells everything he deduces to everyone, not really caring about the consequences. I stalked him for a few days, he seemed healthy, has friends, argues with your mother like a normal child. I didn’t talk to them, but I took a picture of him, I send it to you it in the other envelope, I want you to have the option deciding if you want to see it or not.  
I’m really glad that you found Anthony and everything is going well with him. I know he loves you, so please listen to him and believe that he wants to be there with you. I already got you a wedding gift so you better invite me. Please I won’t tell it to anyone, I just want to go and see you and have fun with the two of you. Hold a speech telling Anthony how lucky he is and threaten him if he breaks your heart he’ll be dead. Please, I want to be there, please, please, please. Please.  
I wouldn’t have a problem with you being gay. I myself find myself drawn to men and women…more complicated than your situation. And you weren’t here to talk about it. For a long time I thought myself to be a freak, I know stealing your role. But then I collected my courage and talked with dad. I thought he’ll put me out seeing his expression but then we talked and he is fine with it. His only request was to be safe and not to show it on the streets, he is really worried for me. So I can really understand what you go through and really jealous that you found Anthony.   
Please send more pictures of George. He is really cute, I want to meet him too.  
Be patient and get better.  
Love; your friend always.  
Greg’


	7. Chapter 7

Greg hasn’t got another letter for more than a year. He blamed himself, he knew he shouldn’t write to Mycroft, but he really wanted him to continue to write to him. He really hoped that one day a letter will be waiting for him from Mycroft saying that he was too busy having a great life he couldn’t put aside time to write to him; but he was okay, he really only wanted to know that he was okay. He toyed with the idea of writing again, but he knew that would only make things worse.  
He was really excited when he found a letter waiting for him when he went home for the holidays.

‘Gregory  
Merry Christmas, here is another Christmas picture of us, George included of course.  
Sorry for not writing to you sooner, after sending my last letter I ended up back in the hospital again. They changed my medication and since that I’m okay. I’m really better. I only got your letter after I was released.  
So I had a lot to do and work on, not really time to sit down calmly and write to you. I needed to get my life back on track. I needed to work a lot, everyone had their eyes on me, I had to prove to them that I’m okay and I can take on bigger things, that I could bear it. Anthony is still with me, he helps a lot and now I believe that he wants to be with me. I would love nothing more than to marry him, but as you are pretty aware we can not. But if something changes one day you are definitely coming to the wedding, only if you’ll be my best man. Promise me that. Don’t answer to this letter, just make a promise.   
Please don’t write to me again, I was really glad to read about you. I wish you the best with your future. I hope you know it won’t be easy but very interesting. I read a lot about the subject already. Thank you for looking in on my family. I don’t know if my uncle is aware that I’m alive just not telling or he really doesn’t know about me. Nevertheless it’s better like this, I still think that. I couldn’t bring myself to look at the picture. Somehow I couldn’t.   
I left the journal; I had no other choice. As I feared I didn’t get any proper articles. I wrote about a girl getting reunited with her rabbit and fair in the region and other boring stuff so I left. It wasn’t an easy decision, I really liked working there, I had friends, the workplace was calm, friendly; it was really hard leaving. Anthony was worried to let me leave without having another job, he was scared that I’d get depressed again staying home without doing anything. But he also saw that I wasn’t happy with my work, I complained a lot, I was irritated all the time, it was hard for me to get up and leave in the mornings. After I threw a fit one morning that I don’t want to go, and everything is a mess, I hate my life and I hate staying here; I hate the country and so on, so on. Anthony poured me down with cold water that put an end to my yelling. Then we sat down and talked, it was actually his suggestion. After I announced it, I cried for hours, in the office in front of everyone. They were sad too, but accepted it. My editor told me that she understands, but asked me to understand that she doesn’t feel like letting me out again. She wouldn’t be able to let me out because she is scared that something would happen to me and it would be her fault. I told her it wouldn’t, but she wasn’t really listening. So we parted. She reassured me that any times I want I can come back.   
It took me longer to get something that offered the freedom I wanted, but finally I get it. You are not going to like it, I’m sure of it. Or maybe you will, you’ll hear more stories from around the world, since I’m working at a national tv’s regional office. Anthony came with me too and we work together. I don’t appear in front of the camera, there is another guy with us. He’s been doing it for decades so we are in good hands. I’m his apprentice or whatever…I do most of the footwork, I translate, arrange things…but I get to travel, see the world and once I’m old enough do this on my own. It’s good working with Anthony, we understand each other really well, almost read each other’s mind. Up until now we did simple things, but officially we’ll be war correspondents. I know, I know; crazy of me. Promise we’ll be careful, I don’t want to leave George on his own. My friend is looking after him while we are away, he always knows when we are about to leave, poor thing. He follows me everywhere, even to the bathroom. He sits next to the tub, whining, looking at me with sad eyes. He sleeps next to me, we usually don’t let him on the bed but we made exceptions. He is soooo happy when we get home, you should see him. He is barking and whining and jumping up and down, he doesn’t know who to run to, what to do with himself.  
We went back to the states for two months, there we could take George with us. I finally met Anthony’s parents. They didn’t know about him being gay, so it was a bit awkward, but they accepted it. They were really kind to me; it was really surprising, in a good way. Not much happened during that time, it was really a test run, seeing how we work, what we can do.  
After that John, the guy got sick so our training got hold up. We got presented with a choice, stay home and do boring stuff or go to Italy. We chose Italy; although I have to step in front of the camera, hopefully my uncle doesn’t watch the Canadian news, or I don’t run into him. Yes I am close, really close. We actually flew down through London. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I don’t know why, but I felt nauseous, I was sweating and trembling; Anthony thought I got sick. I just simply wanted to get away as quickly as possible. As soon as the plane left the ground I got better, so I’m not going to go home for a while, sorry. Italy is amazing; I learned the language while I was in the hospital so it is fine. We live in a small flat by the sea, the weather is nice, I have to hide from the sun of course, you know my skin. There’s not much job to be done, or we finish quickly so we have time to explore and sightsee, travel around the country. It rather feels like a long holiday for which we are getting paid. I couldn’t bring George here, I really wanted to but there was too many paperwork and not enough time; so he had to stay behind. I really miss him, but the house has several cats and a dog; so I have enough animal to torture with my love. We also babysit two boys in the house, it made me miss Sherlock so much. Anthony asked me the big question after seeing me with them, he knows there is really not much chance of us being allowed to adopt, but he saw me with them and thought I’d be an amazing father. I won’t lie I want one, or more; with time. I’m really young for that, I mean I’m just twenty. I know it feels different because of my knowledge and experience but I’m still a child myself. I reminded Anthony that he sometimes feels like I’m a child, playing the grown up. I know I lived through a lot, I experienced a lot so I had to grow up quickly but now, that we have time to just rest, I also have time to think and reflect and realise that I never had a real childhood. I grew up too quickly, I had no other choice. I had to look after Sherlock and my sister; she was dangerous. Really dangerous, she didn’t understand the norms, she was too clever for his age and didn’t know how to act properly. She didn’t know that actions have consequences. One time she cut herself to see how her muscles are work, she couldn’t tell me if she felt pain or not. She thought she was making Sherlock laugh but instead he was screaming and crying. She made Sherlock’s friend disappear, I’m really sure that she killed him. Others want to forget about it because Sherlock believes that Victor was a dog not a really boy. They did nothing about it and a few days later she lit the fire that consumed the house. I wrote you before that she died. She is still alive, locked up in a secure facility. My uncle arranged it, my parents think that she is dead, this is best for everyone. My uncle asked me what to do with her, he put the decision in my hand. I was fourteen Gregory and I had to decide over my sister’s life.  
Anthony caught me writing this and insisted on reading everything. After that we talked, I love him so much. He knows me too well, he talks really well. I cried for the rest of the day, next day I could barely wake up to work. I told everyone that I’m sick so they won’t ask unnecessary questions. I finish for now, write to you soon.  
Love.  
M’


	8. Chapter 8

‘Gregory  
Merry Christmas, little bit belated most likely, but still. Happy New Years; I think I’m not late with that.  
Sorry for not writing sooner, still no war, I’m too young according them. They should have told me when I started but actually I don’t mind, we can travel a lot, see the world. We report from anything they want us. I’m in front of the camera but you wouldn’t recognise me most likely, I dyed my hair, I have glasses and a beard; make up also helps a lot…and coloured lenses. At one point I saw my uncle, thankfully only from the distance and no one barged into our room in the middle of the night so he didn’t see me either.   
We barely got home from Italy and we were sent to Switzerland. Then we were home for a bit and we went to Sweden. I got George’s passport settled so he comes with us, he likes to travel too. We got him a little travel bag and I sometimes take him with me, people love him, they are more willing to talk to me this way.   
Now we are in the middle of nothing, literally. It’s cold and dark all the time. Anthony was again scared that I’ll get depressed because of the lack of sun, but I reassured him that because of that there are actually lot and really good doctors there. We have a good insurance so it’s fine. It’s a beautiful here, we got to see the northern lights, we saw all the animals local to here, we hiked, I got to try out winter sports again. Anthony wanted to so we did it, I still not too fond of it. But Anthony likes it, so I go along with it.  
For Christmas we went to Finland to meet Santa Clause. It is like a Christmas card, snow covering everything, the lights, decoration. I send you a picture, George with him. I already know what he wants, his little majesty.  
I really like it here too, I’m sad that we have to leave soon. Also exciting, not knowing where we will end up this time. Nothing dangerous, do not panic. I’m still too young…I don’t know how long I must wait to do what I want. I’m not a child anymore. I know more than any of them. Sorry for whining, Anthony had enough of it and went out for a walk now. I don’t want to lose him, not because of this. But if I stay silent keeping it in myself I get frustrated and eventually lash out, usually on him. I really can’t help it.  
It’s just the dark bothering him. Hello again Gregory. He’ll be back to normal once we leave to a place with a normal sun amount. He of course doesn’t believe me and can’t stop repeating that he is sorry, pleading not to leave him. I talked with our boss and we are leaving next week. I am not leaving him, I love him too much. Be safe and don’t worry for us. We are looking out for each other. Bye.  
As you see Anthony stole my letter. And we are going home soon. We’ll see how it turns out for me.  
Love  
M

Greg smiled at the picture in which George was in Santa’s lap.  
“The dog has more fun than me.”  
“Hmmm?” his girlfriend woke up.  
“Nothing.” he smiled at her. “Just my friend wrote to me.”  
“Where is he?”  
“Sweden this time.”  
“What is he?”  
“Journalist, we were in school together.”  
“But he is too young to be one?”  
“He is a genius, he finished early.”  
“Good for him.” she sighed. “Now come back here.” she pulled Greg down the letter falling to the ground.

 

Greg went home to visit his mother.  
“You have a letter dear, I always forgot to mention.” she handed it to him.  
“Thank you.”

‘Gregory  
So we got home and everything was all right. We stayed home till I was cleared to go again. I didn’t have to stay in, just go in more often, talk, take tests, whatever was needed. But I got better only days later. During that time Anthony worked alone in local things and I had to stay home. George and I walked a lot, it helped being out in nature, fresh air, quiet, I had time to think, to yell at the woods, get my frustration out; cry for hours. George isn’t willing to go far from him, I think he fears I’ll leave again leaving him behind. He is sooooo cute, when I sat in the window seat reading or working and he’s resting on my chest snuffling to me ear, his wet black nose, big ears, soft fur. So we recuperated together.   
Then everything crumbled…I mean not really just a bit. Well, it depends how you look at it. We got our new assignment and guess where…London. I couldn’t do that, I really couldn’t. I told them and they told me go or I’m fired. So I quit. Anthony wanted to follow me, but I told him not to, he should stay and work at least one of us should, so he agreed to stay. I decided to go back to the paper, I need something to occupy myself. They took me back happily, I told them I might leave again; but they said it is okay and I’m always welcome here. So I’m back there and I’m getting a new diploma, this time history. We had a garden party to celebrate me being back, George had to be carried up the stairs after it because everyone kept giving him snacks.   
Life otherwise is normal, nothing really sticks out. I hope it’s the same with you and you are all right. I try to write to you as often as I can…not that I got bored of it, just now really nothing happens. We wake up, I take George out, go to work, come home or go out with friends or have a night out with Anthony, get home we…well you can imagine the rest. I write once anything happens.  
Love  
M’


	9. Chapter 9

Greg didn’t get another letter for years, in the beginning he waited anxiously for another letter but with time he slowly forgot about it.  
He got home and found the letter waiting for him, guilt washed through him realising that he forgot about Mycroft.

‘Gregory  
I’m so sorry for the long silence, but there was really nothing interesting going on in my life. I finished university soon, worked with the paper, nothing too dangerous, some interesting cases but no one planned to murder me this time. Anthony still with me, George is fine, we are all fine.  
I’m still with the journal, travelling a little. We’ve been back in the states a few time, met Anthony’s parents. Watched another ballet in which Jane was the prima ballerina, I still don’t like it. We spent a few days with them, it was fun. They adopted a child, so I volunteered to babysit while they went out to catch up. I think I’m ready to have on, I really want one. We could adopt a child, I’d give them everything. Our financial background is good, stable; I have two diplomas, Anthony has one, I own my flat, we have jobs, good neighbourhood…the only problem is that we are gay. I hate that we can’t be like other, why we are less just because we love differently then they want us. Why do they have to take this from us, why? The child would be loved, cared for, get everything, he wouldn’t be traumatised by having two fathers as they say. It would be worse for them to grow up without love in an institution, tormented by the roommates, ending on the streets with an addiction, pregnant, or dead. Sorry, I don’t talk about it to Anthony because I know there is nothing to be done about it. I’m not going to have one, so I just need to give up hope. Not easy.  
We went for a holiday back down to Brazil, I dragged Anthony along a pretty dangerous journey to find the little village where they brought me back to life. We found it, he was scared I mean Anthony. Jumping at every noise, we slept outside, or Anthony couldn’t. I wanted to take him to the rainforest too but after that I gave up the idea, I didn’t want to torture him more. So we got back to civilisation and had a wonderful time. I ran into the captain whose ship I left England. We talked and decided to sail back up with them, I thought it’ll be fun. Anthony had doubts but he enjoyed it more than the journey in the forest. He told me next time plan a less adventurous holiday…I promised, I do not wish to torture him. George of course stayed at home this time, it would be too much for his hip. He wouldn’t like the climate either.  
We got home and we continued to live our quiet life, then one day I was working on a new story, babies changed in the hospital. I managed to find quite a few families, getting them reunited with their children. I wrote about the effects of the discovery on the child and parents. The aftermath, if they decided to change back or the kept the children. It was really interesting and sad also, making me think a lot. There was a baby that abandoned after they got back their own child. I didn’t tell it to Anthony but I wanted to adopt her. I tried a lot, I filled out lots of papers, talked with even more people, got inspections and got rejected. I tried again and got rejected again. She is still there, I’m not allowed to visit her anymore. I don’t know Gregory why she has to suffer because of me. I know the other child would be in the same situation, if I don’t do anything; but still. I put her there, I got her out of a family. They told me she has good chances since she’ a baby, but I wanted her. I wanted her so much! She has beautiful blue eyes, auburn hair, she could easily be mine. I had no other choice then to tell Anthony after I broke down being rejected again. He was a bit angry at me for not saying anything earlier. I slowly got over it and gave up. It hurts to write about it, but I had to write it down, maybe it’ll help to get it out of me. Anthony tried to make me forget so he took me and George out to a corgi meet up. There were almost a hundred of them, they were running around, so adorable. For a little while it made me forget everything. He promised me we’ll go again.  
He works at the same station as before, he rather stays home, he doesn’t want to go without me. I never thought we will be together so long, but here we are. Don’t get me wrong I’m thrilled that he’s still here with me, I love him so much. I just…from what I saw early relationships never lasted, but we are still together. I know I’m not usual…At least I don’t think myself a freak anymore. I know I’m not one, they were closed minded for thinking it.  
One day my editor called me to the office and told me if I stay I can take her place. She is thinking about stepping down, she is pregnant again, twins this time and she wants to be with her family and the babies. The workload would be too much for her. I accepted it, so I’m staying. Twenty-four and editor of a regional paper, I know I wanted to stay in the shadows but no one came for me, no one looked for me so I’m confident that it’ll be okay. As you can imagine not everyone was happy about it, there were a few who threatened to leave if I get the job, but I sat down to talk with them and now they stay. My superpower paid off. So now I’m working with her seeing what I need to do, it’s a lot, but I can manage. I’ll write less most likely, but somehow it doesn’t bother me now. I really like it, one day she pulled me aside and told me that I already took over the office. I didn’t realise it but it seems like she was right. She just laughed and told me not to put her out before time. I wasn’t planning to, so I stepped back and then she told me that I’m not working. I can’t figure women Gregory. I’m so glad that I’m gay, honestly. It is much easier with Anthony, but maybe if you’d ask him he’ll say that I’m complicated. I don’t know to be honest.  
I hope you survived without me for years. I think I’ll never go home, I like it here. Here I have everything, a flat, work, friends, people who love me, who care for me.  
Well better finish now.  
Love  
M’

Greg got the next letter at Christmas, it was nothing more just a card and a picture, but it was still something. He was relieved that Mycroft didn’t forget about him, that he still wrote to him.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Gregory  
I was again poking my nose to things I shouldn’t and this time; this time Anthony suffered because of it. I woke up in the hospital weeks later, he didn’t make it, he is dead, I couldn’t say goodbye, I couldn’t tell him how much I love him, I couldn’t marry him, I wanted babies with him…I…I wanted to grow old with him, I wanted that so much, I miss him so much. I wasn’t there at the funeral. His parents took him home and buried him there. He is gone, lost forever. We had so much planned, we wanted to do so much; none of that will happen. They say that I’m better physically, that I should be able to get out of bed and they try to drag me out, but I can’t. I just can’t bring myself to get up, there is nothing there for me, there is nothing there for me; nothing…nothing at all.  
M’


	11. Chapter 11

‘Gregory  
I’m home, London to be precise, so I thought we could meet.  
My address is accurate this time.  
M.’

 

Mycroft was sitting by a table waiting for Greg, when he was embraced in a hug from behind.  
“I missed you so much my dear wondering friend.” Mycroft stood up and hugged back.  
“I missed you too.” he mumbled to his shoulder.  
“Let me see you.” Greg stepped back. “God you look gorgeous, I love the beard.”  
“You can’t complain yourself.” Mycroft smiled at him. “You survived school I see.” they sat down and ordered their coffee. “I hope I didn’t bore you with my letters.”  
“Are you kidding? I really liked them, at least I knew that you were still alive. It was like a comic, waiting for the next issue, what the hero does next…I was just a bit jealous. Your parents know that you are back?” Mycroft shook his head. “Why?” Mycroft shrugged. “They were really worried. I met them at the school when they came down to collect your stuff. The principal was really angry, he asked if anyone knows anything but I didn’t talk.”  
“Thanks.”   
“I think they’d be relieved to have you back.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“That is true. I know I would be relieved to see my son after years of not knowing anything.”  
“I think about it. I thought my uncle would find me as soon as I set foot to the country, but still nothing. I was thinking about seeing him.”  
“Your decision.” Greg smiled at him.  
“Congratulation on your engagement.” Mycroft changed the subject.  
“Thank you.” he smiled. “This still creeps me out.”  
“Sorry.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“I found you by the way, I mean your articles. I collected them too, filled up a few binders with them.”  
“I knew you would.”  
“George came with you?”  
“Of course, he is sleeping at home.”  
“The royal dog.”  
“Well he acts like a king from time to time.” he chuckled.  
“Staying at journalism?”  
“No.” Mycroft turned pale. “No, I start political sciences.”  
“Politics?”  
“I might be able to change some things like this.” he shrugged.  
“Till that?”  
“I’m working two jobs, nothing interesting. I sold my flat back in Canada, so I have money from that.”  
“Are you better now?”  
“Something like that.”  
“I’m really sorry about Anthony. I knew if you let someone in your life, you’ll stick with him forever.”  
“I wanted nothing more.” he whispered.  
“I know, I felt it from the letters.” Greg took his hand.   
“When will be the wedding?” Mycroft changed the subject.  
“Next Saturday. Want to be my best man?”  
“What?”  
“I want you to be my best man. Please.”  
“I…we haven’t seen each other for years.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“I’m honoured Gregory.”  
“Thank you.” he smiled.  
“I don’t know much about her.”  
“No need for a big speech. I send you the invitation, it has the details on it.”  
“Thank you.”  
“It was really good seeing you Mycroft, I’m sorry that I have to run.”  
“No need, we’ll have time to talk from now on.”  
“Yes.” Greg pulled him to a hug. “Please don’t disappear this time.”  
“I’m not planning to.”

“What is its name?” Mycroft stopped at the kitchen door.  
“George.”  
“Lazy one.”  
“Not really.” Mycroft packed out. “What are you doing here?”  
“Visiting my nephew.”  
“I’m not going home.”  
“I guessed.”  
“I don’t need help, I can manage on my own. I did all this time.”  
“Where were you?”  
“Not telling.”  
“I tried to find you, everyone thought you got kidnapped or killed.”  
“I was kidnapped once.”  
“Why come back?”  
“I got bored.”  
“Sure, there is more, I can see it.”  
“Then tell me what is it?” Mycroft picked up George stroking his fur.  
“You lost someone.”  
“You don’t have to play this game, you know about everything.”  
“Not everything. How close you two were?”  
“Really.” Mycroft whispered.  
“I’m sorry Mycroft.” Mycroft just shrugged. “I paid your tuition.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I can, come to the office tomorro, and we talk about a job for you.”  
“I have a job, two actually.”  
“This is better, just come and hear me out. I promise I will not tell it to your parents.” he put down his card. “Four o’clock, don’t be late.” he stood up and left.


End file.
